The Mistake
by meme18
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to forget past memories and ends up making new ones. There she meets Edward and his family. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

My mother is a famous model/actress and was gone all the time, so I decided to move away from my home and life in Italy. To move to the states with my dad Charlie. The cheif of police in a town with a population 1300. At least thats what I am going to tell people when they ask.

Me and Charlie haven't really been what you call close. Since he and my mom got divorced. Later once she moved to Italy, she found out that she was pregnant with me. I was the mistake. My mother always said that I wasn't, but she was just starting off her career and was divorced from Charlie. She really didn't need a baby in her life.

Charlie picked me up from the airport, in a rundown pickup truck. Which he says is mine. Yay! Charlie isn't the type of person who like to spend money. AKA: the used truck. I guess thats one thing I have in common with him.

The first day of school. At least I'm not starting in the middle of the school year. As I feared everyone knew I was coming. It was such a small school. All I had to do was tell one person to call me Bella instead of Isabella. Isabella was just too grown up for my, hey I am only in high school.

I hate it when all the attention is on me. I am used to people looking at my mother not me. I'm not what you call beautiful. I am way to pale, brown eyes, and brown hair. Its not straight and its not wavy it drives me crazy. Ohh and when I get embarrassed I blush a lot.

As I was trying not really seceding on opening my locker. Thats when he walked up to me with his golden brown eyes. "Need some help?" God his voice it draws me in. Am I blushing I hope not.

"Umm...yes I guess. Its jammed or something." He hit the top of it and it popped open. It nearly hit me.

All he said was, "sorry". As he walked away. Before I could say thanks.

After getting lost and meeting a lot of different people, I finally saw him again. It was in my Bio 2 class. I walked right by him trying to play it cool, until he looked up at me from his seat. Then I tripped over my own two feet. Man right now I really hate theses feet. I felt so stupid. Next thing I knew he was helping me up with a huge smile on his face. "Thanks again", wow I really do feel stupid.

"Your welcome Bella." Not that voice again. I cant help it every time I hear it my heart skips a beat.

When I managed to catch my breath I said, "How did you know my name?" then I remembered small school.

"Everyone knows that you are the famous Bella, daughter of chief Swan." We sat and talked until the bell rang. We are going to be great friends. I could tell. Maybe even more than just friends.

As he was walking me to my locker I realized I didn't even know his name. "Ohh by the way I didn't catch your name."

He just looked at me like I was stupid. "Edward, but everyone calls me Eddie." Then he walked away.

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Previously: **

As he was walking me to my locker I realized I didn't even know his name. "Ohh by the way I didn't catch your name."

He just looked at me like I was stupid. "Edward, but everyone calls me Eddie." Then he walked away.

**Chapter 2 – Lunch**

At lunch this girl I met named Jessica, made me sit by her at her table. That's when I asked her about Eddie.

"Oh girl, if I was you I would stay away from him!" she said.

"Why?"

"Because he is a Cullen! Also known as "trouble." They all keep to themselves."

The Cullen's all sat at the same table at the back of the room in the corner. They may be nothing but trouble but, I'm feeling a little rebellious. Who knows maybe he doesn't even like me like that? Or maybe we're just meant to be friends. I know how to find out..... start dating someone else. If he gets jealous then he likes me, if not then he is just my friend. Who will it be, Mike? No, not him. Wow, who is that guy? Oh no, he saw me staring at him and now he is walking over here. Great!

"Hello, my name is John."

"Hey" Is that all I could come up with? How stupid of me.

"You like what you see?"

"What?"

"You was looking at me almost all lunch."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Oh..... It's okay I know what it's like to be new. I just moved here like three months ago." He paused then bit on his bottom lip, "Maybe we could go out sometime?"

At that very second Emmet, who I met in P.E., walked past us and spilled his lunch on John's head. That distracted him while Alice and Rose grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"What the hell is going on" I ask.

Alice looked at Rose then at me and said "We really needed to talk to you, and we couldn't do it with everybody around."

Then Rose said "Yeah, it was a little crowded in there."

Just then all we heard is "Fight! Fight! Fight!" coming from inside.


	3. Chapter 3 math

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Previously:**

Then Rose said "Yeah, it was a little crowded in there."

Just then all we heard is "Fight! Fight! Fight!" coming from inside.

**Chapter 3- **Jealous

"What in the hell is going on?" I can't believe this. Who do these people think they are?

"Like I said its crowded in there." Rose said.

"Bella you have to say away form Jonh at all cost, do you understand me?" Alice said like hell I was going to do what they say. Who are they to tell me who I can and can not talk to.

"Why should I?" Just tell they started to pull me to the parking lot. "Where are you guys taking me? Let me go!" just as the words left my mouth they let go. And Edward come and tosses the keys to Rose. He wouldn't look at me as he got into the car. What did I do to him. One minuet he is nice then he gives me the cold shoulder.

"Let her go back to Jonh." he spat. Damn fine if he wants to be that way let him.

Emmet comes running up to us saying "You have seen his face right jasper it was priceless, next time he will learn not to mess with Bella huh bro." I guess he didn't notice he standing right there next to him. Until Rose slapped him, then he looked at me.

"What the hell were you thinking doing that to Jonh he was just being nice to me. I have had a very crappy day. What the hell! You guys don't even know me. So you can just fuck off!" and I stormed away, leaving Emmet with his mouth hanging open.

Who do these people think that they are. Really you cant just go and be mean to people that you don't like. Life doesn't work that way. Believe me there are people that I wish I could dump my lunch on like Edward.

There is something about them that reminds me of Italy. But I can't think of that. No the past needs to stay in the past. That is what is safe for everyone.

As I enter the Lunch room I see Jonh on the ground. "Oh Jonh are you okay? Don't move I will get you help."

"Don't bother Bella I'm fine. Really I am." Fine really that boy has a black eye, busted lib, and probably a lot worse then that. But no he says he is fine. So I head off to my next class already late. Yay that means that I get to make a grand entering hopefully I don't fall flat on my face.

As I walk into my next class I realize that three of the Cullen's are in here. Great, and my day get better and better. At least its Jasper, Emmet, and Alice. And not Edward. Why on Gods green earth would he start a fight with Jonh. When all Jonh did was talk to me.

"Why hello Bella I guess you have to sit at the Cullen's math table seeing as how the rest of the seats are taken." Mr. Hakk says with am I'm so sorry look. Please save those looks for someone who hasn't seen it their whole life.

I could feel all three of them looking at me as I walk to the back of the room. Alice smiling at me like a mad woman. "We are going to be such great friends Bella, I can see it." she says like its a fact. Ha ya no she reminds me of a little ball of fire. Oh no don't think of a ball of fire, that would have been bad and very hard to explain.

Jasper is looking at me like he knows how I feel, ha that's impossible no one can possibility know how I feel. And if they do I feel sorry for them.

My thought was interrupted my Emmets loud laugh. I look up from my lap, at him and gave him my look. You know the look that tell someone to shut up. He didn't take the hint or just didn't care. As he said "I likes you Bella can I keep you?"

"I'm not a stray dog Emmet, so go mess with some one who would put up with your shit. Cuz I wont. You and your family may scare every one else but you dont scare me. So why don't you and the _rest_ of your family leave me alone!" I stood up and left just as the bell rang.

Only one more class to go, cant wait!


	4. Chapter 4 PE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Previously:**

"I'm not a stray dog Emmet, so go mess with some one who would put up with your shit. Cuz I wont. You and your family may scare every one else but you dont scare me. So why don't you and the _rest_ of your family leave me alone!" I stood up and left just as the bell rang.

Only one more class to go, cant wait!

**Chapter 4-** PE

As I hand my slip to the PE teacher Mr. Hurley, I notice that Edward was in this class. And if looks could kill I would be dead already. Jessica waved me over. I was grateful when the teacher said that today was a free day and we didn't have to do anything.

"So Bella, whats going on with you and the Cullen's? I mean the way that Edward and Emmet are looking at you, and how Rose and Alice dragged you out of lunch, OMG you have to tell me what did they say to you? Wow they are treating you like you are one of them."

"Breath Jess, I don't know why they are being dick heads to me. And I wish that they would stop looking at me like NOW. I have been telling them all day to leave me the fuck alone but no they cant take a hint." I turn around to look Edward right in the face and yell, "Do you understand I'm not afraid of you and your family. You don't have me fooled, I know exactly who you guys really are."

If I thought that he couldn't get any paler I would be wrong. He face is whiter the white. Oh no I didn't just tell him that I know who they are. How could I be so stupid. Damn it! I have to find a way to fix this, fast before mom finds out. I need to get away from here and think.

As I turn to leave, I notice Edwards eyes are not longer the honey brown color. They were black, oh no that means that he is hungry or really pissed off. Ether way this could turn ugly.

Edward grabs my arm and dragged me behind the bleachers. So I did what any girl could do in a situation like this. I screamed! Yeah I know it was lame, but I had to come up with something to cover up what I said before I talk to anyone in his family. Edward didn't even seem to notice the people running to see whats going on. He's grip on my arm got tighter, and I'm losing the feeling in my hand.

"Edward let her go. This isn't the way to get any answers from her. Dude, your hurting her." Emmet was trying to make him let me go. It worked to, because when Emmet said that he was hurting me his eyes went form black to dark brown, and he let go.

"Oh Bella, are you okay? I didn't really hurt you did I. What did I do?" Edward looks like if he could then he would be on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine. No thanks to you." The bell rang, great now I get to go home. But I never even made it to my car before someone came up behind me.


End file.
